Jon and Daenerys Last Moments
by teresa15102
Summary: The last episode of GOT was very emotional but I was unsatisfied of the last scene between Jon and Daenerys. In this short story, I imagined how their last moments together could have been. The story has sex and violence elements. If this bother you, please do not read the story. Sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my mother language, but I tried the best I can.


Jon and Daenerys Last Moments

Jon Snow was very confused. He just finished to talk with Tyrion who had advised him to kill her beloved Daenerys.

"She's mad, Jon" the Imp told the rightful heir to the Iron Throne "You're a Targaryen and you are the only person who can kill her. If you don't do it, all Westeros will be in danger. Think about your sisters. Sansa will never bend the knee and Arja would follow her. They will be the first ones your Daenerys will kill".

"I love her" Jon said "And she's my Queen. I can try to let her change idea… maybe she made a mistake and she will be again the peaceful queen we both believed in."

"You can try Jon, but I am sure that she will do it again. I am telling you, think about your family and the North."

Jon hated Tyrion's words. He loved Dany with all his heart and he had believed in her until that moment.

On his way to the Iron Throne to speak with his Queen, Jon started to think about all beautiful moments he lived with her.

He was attracted to her from the first time he had seen her in Dragostone. She was so beautiful with her long blond hair. She looked confident and fearless. Her voice was authoritative and sweet at the same time. Her dress was beautiful and he wasn't able to not imagine her without it. Daenerys was the first woman after Ygritte whom Jon felt something. He remembered the first time they made love on the ship to Winterfell. He went to her cabin during the night without thinking about it twice. He was sure she wouldn't refuse him as she had already showed affection for him, she went beyond the Wall only to save him and lost her dragon for it. Therefore, she opened the door and let him enter. Any word was unnecessary, he kissed her and she kissed him back. Then they made love.

Jon really didn't want to kill Daenerys. He couldn't think about a life without her. She wasn't only his Queen, she was everything to him. He even thought that he was brought back to life because the Gods had planned for him a life to serve his soulmate.

He was climbing up the stairs with the only intention to talk with her. He continued to believe she was a good person, she went mad because Cersei had killed her dragon and her best friend.

Jon climbed the last stair and arrived in what remained of the Great Hall. Daenerys was staring at the Iron Throne. He stopped, she turned back looking at him.

"I can't believe Jon" Daenerys said "I finally won the Iron Throne".

Jon slowly walked toward her saying "You did Dany, but at what cost? Thousands of lives are lost. Women and children were burned. They didn't deserve all this".

"We are at war, my beloved. During wartime, death and destruction are inevitable".

"I know better than anyone what happens at war… but I never saw in my life a devastation like this. You did won, and now? Will the people love the queen who killed their beloved ones and burned down their houses?"

"They won't love me Jon, but I am their Queen now, they will bend the knee and they will respect me. In this way my reign will be peaceful".

"Peace… what is peace? If peace is a result of death, I don't want peace. I just want everyone to get an opportunity to live their life. You took this opportunity away from many people, Dany".

Daenerys didn't answer. She went close to Jon and took his hands. Jon took her hands back. He put his lips on hers and his tongue inside her mouth. Their kiss was so passionate, almost violent. It showed both fury and love. Daenerys felt all Jon's anger when he grasped her arm hurting her. A teardrop slid down her cheek. After realising that she was in pain, Jon raised her long dress putting an hand on her panties. She moaned.

"Jon" she whispered to his ear "I love you. Be with me. Rule with me. We will conquer other lands. All the world will be ours."

Jon gently grabbed her neck and said "You are a terrible person Dany, and I am too because I love you. I love you and I hate you at the same time. I can't. I can't rule with you, not in this way. I can't let the people live in fear. You will always be my Queen but you will rule alone."

Daenerys stepped back. "Oh Jon, you don't understand. I am not begging you for it, I am commanding it. You will be by my side."

Jon grabbed her neck again, this time with more force.

"Is this a threaten Jon? Do you want to kill me?" she asked.

Jon took his hand away from her neck and start to unbutton her dress quickly. The dress felt on the floor full of ashes. She remained in a white and transparent undergarments. The transparency let Jon glimpse her small and compact breast. He loved it. He loved every inch of her body.

Daenerys kissed him. Jon didn't kiss her back. "No" he said. She stared at him trying to understand his intentions, then she stepped back and removed by herself her undergarments remaining naked in front of him. Jon blushed. Even if he saw her in that way many time, he felt chills all over his body. This time was different from the other times. The other times he saw the sweet girl who needed him to touch her body, now he was looking at a tyrant, a killer, a destroyer.

"Take me, Jon. I am yours" she said "Let me feel your rage all over my body. Punish me if you want."

Jon grunted. His Queen was in front of him, naked, and he could do whatever he wanted with her. He wanted her so much.

"Oh Dany" he said "You're beautiful". He moved close to her.

"Take off your armour" she whispered to him. He loved when she used her authorship during sex. But in the moment he understood that she didn't want to be in charge, she wanted him to be in charge. So he did.

"I won't" he said "You need to be punished for what you did. You need to understand that it was a big mistake. I won't fuck you until you repent for your actions".

"I won't, Jon. I never said sorry my whole life and I won't start now. Please Jon, I need you. I need to feel you inside me. I am nothing without you".

"You're becoming pathetic… are you listening to yourself? You are begging me to fuck you!" Daenerys loved Jon when he was getting angry. She definitely would have humiliated herself to see him in that way. She liked playing these games. In that moment she was unsure about what he wanted. He had undressed her but he looked unwilling to have sex with her. Daenerys had a mixture of feelings, for the one hand she thought Jon was playing his little game, for the other hand she thought he was very angry at her.

"Ok" she said "If you don't want me now, you will never have me again".

Jon grunted… he went close to her and kissed her. Then he quickly took off his armour. Daenerys was staring at him while he was undressing himself. She loved his strong body and all the scars on his chest.

"I would never get tired of you, Jon" she told him.

He went close to her and violently took her from behind. She was in pain but she didn't say a word. In a way she felt guilty for what happened to King's Landing and that pain was a kind of atonement.

"I hate you Dany, I hate you with all my heart" Jon told her pushing more and more violently. Dany recalled the first time she had sex with Kal Drogo. It was in the same way, but Drogo didn't hate her. He was just doing his duty as husband. Jon wanted to hurt her willingly. When Daenerys was trying to turn herself to see him in the face, he turned her back again. "I don't want to see your face" he said "I don't want to see your face anymore. You're hateful. You spoiled everything… you ruined everything good was between us. I… I…" he didn't finish his phrase as he came. Daenerys remained unmoved and she dropped a tear. All her body hurted so much. She didn't came, she was in pain. After few minutes she turned herself to Jon and she saw him coming to her with mad eyes. He put both his hand to her neck and he started choking her. "I am sorry Dany, I didn't want to do this… I didn't want to come to this point. You aren't the breaker of wheels, you will continue to bring death and I can't permit it. I am sorry my love." Jon spoke to her while she was trying to took his hands away from her neck. She drew her last breath. Jon strangled her to death.

While Dany's body was falling on the ashes, he took her and he put her gently on yhe floor. He screamed and started to cry. Her beloved Dany was there without life in his arms. "What have I done… what have I done…"he sobbed. His heart was in piecies, but deep down he knew he had done his duty.


End file.
